


Domestic Kiss

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Somehow they survived Scariff and the war.  Given their experiences, the Rogue One crew agrees they can't just settle down and live "normal" lives, so the crew relocates to Takodana on the suggestion of one of Cassian's old contacts, Maz Katana.  It's certainly a den of chaos, but it suits them.  Jyn works the bar, Cassian helps with security, Bodhi has his own shipping business and visits often, and Baze and Chirrut are their adorable, sometimes grumpy selves.  It's home, and it's good, and they're happy.So when Maz asks one day when their anniversary is, it throws them for a bit of a loop.  But looking back on things, Jyn and Cassian can see why Maz assumed they were together..now, if they can just convince each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Jyn rolled her shoulders as she stepped into the small house she shared with Cassian here on Takodana. There was a scattering of such houses, nestled in the trees and away from Maz's main castle. A lot of people who came to see Maz either stayed in the Castle or on their ships, but there were enough regular residents to warrant what wasn't quite a village but was too large and permanent to be called a camp. 

After the Galactic Civil War had ended, the Rogue One crew had been left adrift. Cassian's had served in Intelligence up through the first few months after the war, while Jyn had served with the Pathfinders and Bodhi with the pilots, but eventually the Rebellion's military had to integrate with the new Republic, and the three of them had found that none of them really felt comfortable within the new framework. They were all pleased the war had been successful, to an extent, but none of them found they could completely put their faith in the new military order and the Republic itself.

So Rogue One had officially retired. The first year after the war, when they retired, Jyn, Cassian, Chirrut, and Baze had all traveled with Bodhi on his newly acquired ship, but for Cassian and Jyn, after so many years spent on never sure where they would lay their heads the next night, the travel was too much. When Cassian took Jyn aside one night and told her one of his contacts from during the war, the mysterious Maz Katana had reached out to him and offered him a place in her employ, they'd quickly decided it would suit them both. Working for Maz offered a unique opportunity to remain aware of the current situation in the galaxy and gather information, but stay put in one place.

Jyn and Cassian had informed the rest of Rogue One the following morning. Bodhi had given them a smile and a slight shrug.

"Good for you two," Bodhi told them. "I still have the need to fly in my blood, but Takodana? It would be nice to have a place to call home, a port in this galaxy when I'm not flying, and a place where I know my family's safe."

Family. They'd whispered that word among each other more than once during the years since Scariff. They were a family made from the bonds of friendship and trust, bonds that no one would ever be able to break.

Chirrut seemed to consider the news for a long moment then nodded. "Good," the blind man had told them, "I'm tired of moving around." 

Baze had merely given Chirrut a fond look and shook his shaggy head. "As if we'd let you settle there without us to watch your back."

So Jyn had gone to work behind the bar for Maz, casually gaining information from the pilots, drifters, and traders that came through Takodana. She shared it with Maz, and Maz kept her network alert of threats, and helped Jyn pass any important information on to others who might need it like Leia or Han. Cassian concentrated on technology and security, always fiddling with the systems in Maz's Castle, occasionally taking repair jobs from those who passed through, and keeping up on any threats that might present a danger to Takodana. 

Baze and Chirrut had their own agreement with Maz, one that Jyn never bothered asking the details of. As wild as some of those who came through Takodana could be, there were children here, not many, but enough that they needed someone to teach them, and somehow Baze and Chirrut ended up watching over the handful of children who lived on the planet during the day. 

It had none of the danger of discovery Jyn had lived with all her life, and yet those who came through Takodana, and the work she did for Maz, not just bartending, was enough to keep her mind sharp and active. It was the closest to "normal and domestic" as Jyn really wanted to get. 

Cassian glanced up from the worn couch in their small living room and smiled at Jyn as she came in. "Dinner's almost done," he informed her as he finished fiddling with a small circuit board. "Stew, edible at least, and not as suspect as the meat could be."

That was an old joke on Takodana. They did some minor hunting but traded a lot for their food either in odds and ends they recovered or credits with those that traveled through Takodana. Occasionally the foodstuffs some traders tried to offer them or Maz herself for the Castle were less than edible or extremely questionable in origin. Jyn still recalled the first time she'd seena trader piss himself when Maz had taken on a serious time and told him that the goods he was offering were completely unacceptable. How one small woman managed to be so threatening, she'd told Cassian later, she didn't know. Cassian had merely give Jyn an amused look. "Sure you don't," he'd said.

The question of her and Cassian living in the same quarters had never come up when they'd settled here. They'd shared quarters on rebel bases, on the few occasions they were in the same place at the same time, and they continued to do so now. No one ever looked at them in askance over it, and somehow it had just become assumed among the Rebellion that if quarters were given to either Sargent Jyn Erso or Captain Cassian Andor, those quarters had best have room for their partner.

They were partners and they were friends. They'd started sleeping in the same bed after Scariff because of nightmares, and the fact that each was comforted by the other's presence, and they'd simply never stopped. 

Seeing Cassian gazing at her fondly over a circuit board, though, sometimes Jyn wanted more. She wasn't quite sure when her friendship for the Captain had turned into something more. It had grown slowly on her, creeping over her like dew on the morning grass, something that appeared, seemed natural, and was just there. She just had no idea how to tell him. When they'd both survived the war, and Cassian had never spoken about leaving her or Rogue One after the war, Jyn's fear of being left, of being utterly alone, and drifted away. 

But Cassian was her best friend, and she didn't know of she could risk their friendship for something he might not return.

"How'd it go today?" she asked instead of blurting out the maelstrom of feelings in her brain, nodding to the circuit board in his hand that belonged to a a broken K-2 unit that they kept in their second bedroom. 

"I think I might be getting somewhere," Cassian sighed. "Though not as quickly as I would like. There are a few more parts that I need to repair the droid before I can see if it will accept the backup disk."

"Bodhi'll be back in a couple of days," Jyn told him. "You can ask him then, or talk to Maz again, she might be able to find something." Jyn knew how important bringing K-2SO back was to Cassian, all of the Rogue One crew did, and they'd all supported Cassian in that task however they could. 

She crossed the distance between them and gently took the board from his fingers. "Enough for now though, Cas, you need a break, and like you said, dinner's almost ready." She let herself relax into him as Cassian stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. There were very few people outside of Rogue One that ever got this close to Jyn, but she trusted Cassian, completely, and his gentle embrace never failed to comfort her. She felt him brush his lips against her forehead before he turned back towards the pot bubbling over the warming unit. She followed him into the part of the room that served as their kitchen and got down bowls and shallow, flat bowled spoons. Cassian's embrace, and gestures like the kiss to her forehead made it harder to remind herself that he was just her best friend.

It again made her want more, but as she sat with Cassian at dinner and they talked about her day and some of the slightly odd customers that she'd dealt with that day, Jyn knew that she would never do anything to jeopardize the friendship she had with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some patrons make assumptions, and a friend gives Jyn his opinion on the matter of her pining, and Maz does some plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Rogue One
> 
> find me on tumblr @serstolas

Jyn filled a few more glasses from the taps and set them on the server droid's tray before turning to the "legitimate business man" Reed Hegener, a Castle regular and one of Maz and Jyn's more favorite patrons. He grinned at her as she plunked a glass of odd pink liquid before him and took a long sip. "Ya know me too well, Erso," he told her. "Whada say ya skip this rock and marry me? We'll take on the galaxy together!"

Jyn knew kerking well that Reed was joking, it was just his way. He'd told her once that he was too married to his ship to be interested in men, women, or anything else, but he flirted, mostly harmlessly, with just about anything on two legs, human or alien. 

"Oh yes, we could take on the galaxy in your rust bucket, until your ship's engine breaks again and we end up stranded on Tatooine," she said with good humor. 

"Oya, Jyn, ya wound m'!" he cried dramatically, holding one shiny metal limb to his hand. 

Cassian had known Reed from before, during the war. The man had been a Rebel soldier for almost as long as Cassian had been a member of the Rebellion. He'd lost both hands to a surprise Imperial bomb on a mission. Jyn also knew the man had saved a number of civilians in that same mission, but none of them ever mentioned it. Reed never liked being hailed a hero. Neither did Rogue One. 

They'd lost good soldiers on Scariff, and good pilots in the skies above. That Rogue One's central crew had survived was a miracle, and none of them liked to be called heroes when so many others hadn't made it home. Others might not understand, but Reed always had.

Reed chuckled when Jyn merely shook her head in amusement and began wiping down the counter. "Doubt I or anyone else could hold a lightsaber to yer partner anyway, Jyn."

It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken Jyn and Cassian for a couple, and it wouldn't be the last, so Jyn merely shrugged again at Reed's assertion. He knew she and Cassian weren't romantically involved, but he insisted they were a couple nonetheless. 

Her eyes trailed along the perimeter of the main room of the cantina, where she could see Cassian making rounds. He took his security job at Maz's Castle seriously, one reason Maz trusted him so much and let him make several decisions without consulting her first. Reed's eyes caught where Jyn's gaze lay and he chuckled softly to himself. He had his own opinion on just how far gone Jyn and Cassian were on each other. The two of them just needed to admit it aloud.

Cassian always seemed to know when Jyn was watching, and his brown eyes met hers across the room, a brief smile flickering over his lips. He completed his circuit, pausing at the edge of the bar. He made a few notes on a pad he held, then glanced up again at Jyn and smiled a bit wider. Their shifts ending within another half hour, and he was looking forward to getting home to spend a quiet late night with her. 

Reed watched with some interest as a leggy redhead caught sight of that smile, and evidently assumed it was for her. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched the woman bat her large blue eyes at Cassian and shift into an obliviously seductive post. Jyn and Reed could hear the woman quite clearly from where they sat.

"Well hello there," the redhead said in a purr. "Who might you be?"

Cassian's brow crinkled and he gave the woman a slight frown at her words as it forced him to pull his gaze from Jyn. "Can I help you?" he asked in his oh so professional and polite voice.

"Just wondering what you're smiling at," the redhead smiled brightly. "Couldn't be little old me, could it?" She pressed a few steps closer, and Jyn rolled her eyes at the woman's obvious, over the top flirting. 

"Ya make a habit of flirtin' with taken men?" Reed drawled at the woman.

The redhead sprang a few steps back in shock at Reed's interruption and stared at the smuggler. "I-what?"

" 'e's taken," Reed nodded towards Cassian, "By the lovely lady behind the bar."

Jyn lifted a brow at their friend, and the redhead blushed as red as her hair. "I'msosorry!" she blurt out.

The woman must be younger than he originally thought, Reed thought at the hurried apology as the redhead vanished quickly into the crowd.

Cassian shot Jyn a look Reed couldn't quite read and just shook his head. "I'll see you in a bit Jyn, need to report to Maz," the former rebel Captain said before he headed down a side corridor.

Jyn frowned as she watched Cassian's retreating back.

"Ya want some advise?" Reed asked.

Jyn eyed him. "What, other than you propagating the myth that Cassian and I are married to everyone you meet?"

"It's only a myth cause ya won't pull yer head outta yer arse," Reed told her bluntly. "Ya love 'im, and he loves ya, plain for anyone who has eyes ta see."

Reed was fairly certain the only reason Jyn didn't blush was her years of service under Saw Gerrera and in the Rebellion. 

"Don't know what you're talking about," she muttered as she turned to fill more drink orders from the server droid who appeared at the corner of the bar.

"Keep tellin' yerself that darlin'," Reed told her.

Jyn chose not to answer.

Some hours later, Reed Hegener sat with Maz Katana in her office, sipping old Corellian whiskey and reminiscing. He considered the amber liquid in his tumbler when Maz turned to deal with a minor matter.

"Tell me, Maz, when are yer bartender and security officer finally gettin' together?" he asked the old woman.

Maz turned a bespectacled gaze to him and gave a sigh of exasperation. "Don't you think I've been asking myself that since they landed on this planet?" she asked. "If nothing else if they finally got together officially it would lead to less awkward encounters in the cantina when someone flirts with one of them." She shook her head. "A thousand years, and I've rarely seen such a couple so in love with each other."

Reed nodded and took a sip of whiskey. "So why don't you just push them together?" he asked.

"You think I haven't tried?" Maz asked dryly. "They are both completely dense."

Reed shrugged. "So get the rest of their crew in on it. With all of ya workin' on it, it's bout ta work."

"I normally don't get involved in my employees love lives," Maz mused, "but I suppose in this case the pining has gone a little far. Cassian is deliberately oblivious when someone flirts with him."

Reed snorted. "Saw that m'self earlier taday. Get their pilot, Rook, involved too, he'd never forgive ya if ya didn't."

Maz chuckled. "I just may." She lifted her glass. "To getting an oblivious pair together?" she asked lightly.

"I'll drink ta that," Reed replied, lifting his tumbler then knocking back the rest of the whiskey. He grinned. "Now, shall we put credits on when the weddin' will happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian's thoughts
> 
> Maz enacts a part of the plan, and Reed pesters Jyn some more.
> 
> Maz and Reed don't waste time, or words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars or Rogue One.  
> Find me on tumblr @SerStolas
> 
> I didn't quite expect the reaction to Reed's character that I got, though I am rather fond of him myself. Planning a few more chapters, I don't want to draw this out too long since school and work have a habit of interfering with writing, but I'll probably write occasional one shots in this universe after this initial fic is done.

Cassian had intended to spend the quite evening with Jyn after they both got of their shifts, but one of the other bartenders had gotten sick, so Jyn had decided to stay on a few more hours to help with the evening rush. That left Cassian alone in their house, debating whether he should prep a few meals for them to put in the chiller, or work on the K-2 unit he was still trying to restore.

He'd really wanted to just settle with Jyn on their couch and watch a few holo vids. After a long day it was particularly nice for Jyn to settle against the line of his body, her head pressed back against his chest, his arm around her shoulders, and just relax. 

It was so thoroughly domestic that Cassian was fairly certain his former General, Draven, would have gagged at it. Draven had always been a military man, driven by the final goal of eradicating the Empire. Where Cassian's dedication to the Rebellion had been born out of personal loss and drive to keep what happened to him from happening to anyone else, Draven's reasoning had always been a great deal more clinical. The man got results, and occasionally Cassian had seen a heart under the man's cold exterior, but it had been too easy to think sometimes that Draven was dedicated more to the goal that the people.

Cassian had made plenty of difficult calls during his time with the Rebellion, but he'd always tried to inflict the lease amount of civilian casualties as possible.

So he stood in the kitchen, his hands methodically working the knife to chop vegetables, thinking about quiet nights with Jyn.

The incident a few hours earlier in the cantina, where the woman had tried to flirt with him, and Reed had intervened, played heavily on his mind tonight. Cassian hadn't minded in the least. He'd realized she'd been flirting with him, but he'd never had any intention of replying in kind. Honestly it had been years since he'd flirted with anyone except for a mission, and he didn't find he missed it. He had Jyn. Certainly they weren't having sex, they just literally slept together, but with Jyn in his life, he had no desire to flirt with anyone, no desire to seek out any particular bed partners.

He was happy with Jyn, almost blissfully so.

Cassian finished chopping the root and carefully set the knife down, staring blindly at the cutting board for a long minute.

Dear force, he was in love with her. 

It had crept up on him over the years. From the first Cassian had felt a deep abiding respect for Jyn, which had grown into friendship during their mission to Scariff and beyond, and then she became his family, his partner. Sure, there were many types of love, platonic love for friends, familial love he felt for Rogue One.

But this? This was definitely a romantic love. 

This domestic bliss with Jyn? He wanted it always.

But while she viewed him as a partner and a friend, he didn't think she viewed him as a romantic partner. 

He moved mechanically, putting the chopped root into a container with seasoned meat and into the chiller for them to cook later as he pondered over all of this, and if he could, in fact, woo her. He knew Jyn wasn't going anywhere, but suddenly the thought of an official declaration felt very right. He might not say those three words right now, he didn't want to risk losing the one person he loved so very much, but perhaps in the future...

"Cassian?"

He glanced up to see Maz standing in the doorway, looking vaguely amused behind her goggles. "Ah, there you are, boy. I've said your name twice already and you just now heard me? You're almost never lost in the clouds."

"Just thinking, Maz," he replied with a faint smile. "How can I help you?"

"I was going over the schedule earlier for the next few weeks. Noticed you and Jyn haven't requested any time off. Isn't your anniversary coming up?" Maz inquired. If she'd been human Cassian swore she'd be lifting an eyebrow.

Cassian blinked. "What?"

"Your anniversary with Jyn? Started after Scariff, didn't it? That's coming up in just the next two weeks. Don't tell me you haven't planned anything? I'm certain she has," Maz scolded gently.

"I-our anniversary? Jyn and I aren't together like that, Maz," Cassian shook his head lightly. He didn't show that he was flustered, he was too good a spy for that, but Maz was certain he was.

"Really? I'd have thought the two of you would be planning a wedding after all your years together," Maz clicked her tongue. "Then boy, I would suggest you do something about that. She's gone on you and you're gone on her. Humans." She sighed. "Take care of that, Cassian. It will make personnel paperwork far easier." With that, Maz turned, muttering to herself under her breath about humans, and left Cassian staring after her.

~~

Jyn rolled her shoulders as she finished cleaning the last tumbler and moved out from behind the bar. The cantina still had a few patrons about, but this late at night there weren't many, and the other tenders could handle it from here. She'd spent two hours longer than she'd intended covering the rush, and she really just wanted to go home now and curl up in bed beside Cassian.

Reed was, unsurprisingly, one of the patrons still in the Cantina, playing a game of chance with a twi'lek. He noticed her from his seat near the exit as she wandered by and waved.

"Eh, Jyn, Ima headed out soon, and I won't be seein' ya in a few weeks when Ima back, right? Ya be takin' time off with Cassian?" the smuggler asked.

Jyn blinked tiredly at the man and shook her head. "Cassian and I might take a day off, bad memories, but certainly not the week."

Reed narrowed his eyes faintly. "Yer tellin' me ya got nothin' planned for ya and Cassian? Really Jyn? Ida thought ye'd have something planned just the two a ye for a few days."

Jyn quirked a brow. "Why would I have anything planned?"

"Cause ya finally came to yer senses and told the man how ya feel," Reed snorted. "Ya and I already have this conversation once tanight Jyn. Really, ya should just tell him, then spend a few days alone, the two of ye, let the honeymoon glow wear off before ya return to work and make everyone gag with how ya be makin' heart eyes at each other."

Jyn rubbed her forehead, while the Twi'lek, Petani if Jyn remembered correctly, looked on in amusement.

"You know he isn't wrong," Petani remarked. "Pretty much everyone who comes through here and sees you and Cassian together assumes you two are in a relationship unless told otherwise. Even most of the people who live here think you two are all but married."

"She's right," Reed said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just tell 'im, Jyn. Ya have nothin' ta lose."

"Or I could lose everything," Jyn snorted.

"Na, Jyn, trust an old friend, eh?"

Jyn sighed and rubbed her temples again. "Look, I'll think about it, Reed, but not tonight, I'm too kriffing tired for this."

Reed smiled at Petani as Jyn wandered off. Sure, he'd badgered her, but he was willing to bed that the idea would stay lodged in Jyn's brain. Eventually, she'd tell Cassian.

Now he and Maz just had to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers who have been patient with me on updates. Grad school and work continue to kick my ass. I'm wrapping this one up so that there is an actual conclusion, though I will revisit this AU in one shots in the future. Thank you to all who have been reading, kudoing, and commenting!

Jyn sighed in relief as she shut the door of the home she shared with Cassian and let herself collapse on their couch, nodding absent to Cassian as he moved about the kitchen, making their dinner. A familiar sense of comfort fell over her as she closed her eyes and relaxed back against the cushions. The war was done, Rogue One had survived, and she was home safe with Cassian. Through the events of Scariff and the rest of the war, Rogue One had become her family.

And Cassian had become her home. 

Reed spoke true when he told her it was about time she told Cassian in plain words how she felt about him. She had no doubt he knew she cared deeply for him, and she had no doubt that he cared deeply for her, but neither of them had actually voiced those emotions.

What did they have to lose? She had no fear that Cassian would reject her. She had no worries that it would make things awkward.

She heard Cassian humming softly as he approached her with a spoon, offering her a taste of the stew simmering over the stove. Without opening her eyes, she opened her mouth and tasted the spice, the just the hint of heat combined with spices that Cassian had grown up with on Fest. He'd told her once that with all the snow and sheer amount of gray and white on his home planet, they had to add color to their lives somehow. Cassian was one of the best cooks Jyn had ever known.

"Good?" Cassian asked in an amused voice as she hummed her assent. He brushed his lips to her forehead before she felt him move back towards the kitchen.

Her green eyes flickered open and she watched him move with complete comfort around the kitchen. 

Jyn had, prior to her parents fleeing the Empire, grown up in a certain amount of luxury. Since then she'd lived everywhere from dirty tunnels, dry deserts, and the frozen surface of Hoth. She'd experienced luxury on occasional missions undercover with Cassian, and comradery in wet jungles with the Pathfinders. None of those experiences compared with the joy that quiet evenings here at home with Cassian brought her, or the nights when Bodhi was visiting Takodana and they had Baze and Chirrut over for dinner.

She wanted this forever, or at least for the rest of her life.

"Cassian?" she asked, tracking his movements with her eyes.

"Hmm, yes Jyn?" Cassian asked as he stirred the stew.

"What do you say to getting married?"

Cassian's brown eyes narrowed for a moment, his expression turning thoughtful. 

He remembered his conversation with Maz earlier that day, about how Maz had expected they'd get married soon, about how everyone on planet and many visitors thought they were already as good as married. He thought about how much he loved Jyn, and how at home he felt here, in a simple home on Takodana, just the two of them making small conversation while they relaxed after work and he made dinner.

He wanted it forever. He wanted it for the rest of his life.

"Marriage?" he mused. "It has its merits. But we aren't at war, and we make our own decisions about partners and the like. Any marriage for me would have to involve love and trust."

Jyn pushed herself off the couch. She moved to Cassian and wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his free arm snake around her waist. She smiled up at him, a calm, easy expression. "I would settle for nothing else," she agreed. "Love, trust, hope, home. I do rather love you. I loved you for years. We already live together, marriage seems the next logical step."

Cassian's smile matched hers. "It does, doesn't it?" He brushed his lips against her forehead again, then lightly against her lips. "I've loved you for years as well. You are my hope."

"You are my home."

Cassian expertly set the spoon down and reached back to flick the stove off before settling both arms around Jyn's waist, dipping his head. She leaned up to meet him their lips touching in happy union, her arms still clasped around his neck.

Sometime later they lay curled in their bed, skin pressed against skin, dozing comfortably in the night heat. 

"Think Maz will perform the ceremony?" Jyn murmured sleepily.

"She should be able to," Cassian mused. "Though we'll need to wait for Bodhi to get here."

"And make sure Reed is on planet for it too, neither will forgive us if we have the ceremony without them. It would be nice to have Leia and Han here, but Leia's busy with the senate."

"We can always plan a celebration later. I think just a quick ceremony with Maz, Rogue One, and Takodana is good for now," Cassian said.

"Mm, we'll tell her in the morning," Jyn yawned, her head pressed against Cassian's chest.

He kissed her dark hair as she drifted off against him. "Good night, my love," he whispered.

"Night love," he heard before she slipped off.

~~~  
 _Three weeks later_

Cassian and Jyn were giggling, actually giggling, as they fed each other bits of the snacks that Maz had the kitchen prepare for their ceremony. Bodhi wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the two of them so lighthearted. Cassian was dressed in one of his nicer shirts and a pair of trousers and boots, and Jyn was dressed in a pale blue dress Bodhi was fairly certain he'd never seen her in before, leggings, and her comfortable boots. They looked perfectly comfortable here in the cantina of Maz's castle.

Most importantly, they looked as if they were home.

Reed elbowed Bodhi lightly as Maz passed the cyborg spacer a bottle of whiskey. "Ya owe me, Rook. Ya said it would take 'em longer to get their act togethe',"

"How was I supposed to know that you and Maz were conspiring?" Bodhi groused, but he dug a cred stick out of a vest pocket and passed it to the other pilot. "Not that I'm not unhappy. I watched those two dance around each other for years." He glanced towards Baze and Chirrut, sitting across the booth from them. "Why didn't we push them together?"

Chirrut smiled. "Everything happens in its own time, Bodhi."

"Or perhaps we just liked watching them make fools of themselves," Baze snorted.

"Maybe they just weren't ready to listen to ye yet," Reed shrugged. He poured whiskey into the tumblers before them, topping off Chirrut's. "But now 'e toast to 'em, eh?"

"I'll drink to that," Bodhi agreed, clinking tumblers with his friends as he watched his oldest friends, his family, celebrate their union.

Jyn pulled Cassian across the cantina to the booth, shoving Bodhi further into the giant, circular seating area, his leg pressed against Reed's as Cassian settled beside Jyn, his arm around her shoulders. Two more tumblers appeared from a passing waiter and Reed grinned at Cassian and Jyn as he filled their glasses. 

"To Jyn and Cassian," Bodhi said, lifting his tumbler. "My best friends, my brother and sister. May you two be happy together."

"No chance 'a anythin' less for them, Rook," Reed told him as he lifted his tumbler. "But yeah, ta Jyn 'n Cassian!"

Chirrut and Baze echoed, Chirrut having already given his own blessing during the ceremony Maz performed.

Under the cover of their friends laughter and celebration, Jyn leaned up and kissed Cassian's cheek. Her green eyes danced and met his brown as he looked at her. "Welcome home, my love," she told him.

His smile was blinding. "Welcome home,my Kyberheart," he replied.


End file.
